


Radio Call Confessions

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: Radio Calls [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessional Sex, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Smut, Talking about Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: “I don’t know, Sharky, they’ve done some bad shit.”John’s back goes straight, brows drawing down for a moment when his radio squeals. His mouth opens slightly in a smile that he shares with his brothers, they know that voice. Their little Rook.“Hey, you’d be surprised about the amount of people who wanna fuck one of the Seeds.“Joseph chokes on the next inhale, grasping his chest and staring wide eyed at John. He swats at John’s arm and hisses softly “turn that off!”
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Radio Calls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169903
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Radio Call Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrathNotRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathNotRat/gifts).



> I wrote this forever ago and I always wanted to continue it, special thanks to WrathNotRat who gave me that extra push I needed!! Hope you enjoy the chapters that follow!

“The pasta’s burnt.”

“Stop it, John.”

“Jacob—“

“Don’t.”

John throws up his hands with a scoff. Eyes straying over to the kitchen. To where Joseph is putting the rest of their meal together. 

“We never get to do this,” Jacob points out, reaching out to tap the back of John’s hand. “C’mon, try to enjoy it.”

John settles back into his chair, yanking his hand away like Jacob burnt him. He crosses his arms petulantly over his chest, pouting when Joseph walks back over to them. 

“What’s wrong?” Joseph asks, hands tightening around the steaming crock pot he lies on the table. “What happened to John? I was gone for two minutes.” 

“He’s fine, Joe.” When Joseph looks at him, he doesn’t seem convinced. Eyes skipping between the two of them. “Upset he didn’t get to wine and dine for us. Treat us like royalty.” Jacob waves his hand and raises his eyebrows, a sort of _you know how he is,_ look on his face. 

Joseph just smiles, appeased as he slips into his seat. He lifts the lid off the pot and finally, John perks up. 

“Oh that smells good.” 

Jacob gruffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes. Then he glances down and realizes what John had been doing. 

“Do you gotta bring work to the table, John?” When his baby brother stares at him blankly, more focused on the food Joseph’s piling onto their respective plates, Jacob elaborates. “Your radio.” He jerks his head down to where said radio is held below the table. 

“I wanted to see if I was missing anything.”

Joseph sighs, shoving their plates back their way so they could start eating. “You’re men are listening, they’ll let you know.”

“Yes well—“

_“I don’t know, Sharky, they’ve done some bad shit.”_

John’s back goes straight, brows drawing down for a moment when his radio squeals. His mouth opens slightly in a smile that he shares with his brothers, they _know_ that voice. Their little Rook. 

_“Hey, you’d be surprised about the amount of people who wanna fuck one of the Seeds.“_

Joseph chokes on the next inhale, grasping his chest and staring wide eyed at John. He swats at John’s arm and hisses softly “turn that off!” 

“But it’s getting interesting…” John murmurs coyly, a giddy spark in his baby blues. “C’mon, Joseph.”

Joseph grabs onto John’s wrist, conflicted and unsure. 

_“So is that a no, Dep?”_

_“I mean…”_

_“Aha! I knew it! C’mon, your secret’s safe with me.”_

There’s a light huff of amused air. _“I’m too fucking drunk for this.”_

They hear Sharky’s booming laughter as an answer, and in the following silence John speaks. Only briefly wondering where the pair could be. 

“That answers your question, Joe...if she drinks. If she’ll be easy to scrub clean. After all the killing—and now this—see, good thing we listened. Now we know how hard we must scrub her soul.”

“People should be aware they’re making a confession.” His gaze is pointed, but he does let go of John and dig into his food, something Jacob had done from the very beginning. He’s listening, just as invested as his brothers, but on the off chance she reveals her location and they want to go after her, he’ll be the one chasing her. He’s not doing that on an empty stomach. 

_“Rook. Tell me.”_ Even John can hear the lilting tease in her friend’s voice. 

_“I mean...yeah, they’re hot. They all could, y’know—“_ Joseph winces when they both laugh, only imagining what kind of gesture Rook’s making to her her point across, _“they could get it.”_

_“All of ‘em?!”_

_“Fuck yes, all of them.”_

_“I dunno ‘bout that.”_

_“Sharky!”_ There’s the sound of Rook standing, ruffling clothes and a bottle clinking before she collapses down somewhere else. _“I’ll prove it to you. Move over, scoot.”_

John places the radio in the center of the table, picking up his own fork and digging into the dinner Joseph so carefully worked over. Though he’s more focused on what’s going to be said next and if he really wants to listen to it when his brothers are in the same room as him. 

No one bothers to shut off the radio, though, so he doesn’t do a thing. 

_“Let’s talk about John.”_

_“Y’know, I can actually understand that one, Rook. Women—men, too I bet—like what he’s got.”_

_“Yeah but it’s not just his looks, and he does look mighty fine. It’s so much more. I mean, Sharky, he’s got those bedroom eyes down.”_

John knows for a fact that everyone in his dining room is horrified, him included, but on the other end of the line, Sharky doesn’t seem to mind. 

_“Oh! And he’s definitely a tits kind of man. He’ll just play with ‘em all night I bet if he could. Teasing you, marking you up so everyone knows what’s his.”_

John swallows thickly, his own cheeks turning pink when two sets of eyes turn towards him. 

“Uh, John—“

“Shut up, Joseph, please.” 

_“What about Joseph? I don’t see the appeal. Man doesn’t have John’s playboy looks.”_

_“Nah, but he’s still fine. I bet he's stronger than everyone thinks, I bet he could manhandle you—not that he would. That doesn’t seem his style.”_

_“Does the pious fucker have a style?”_

_“Uh-huh, he’d be into that public shit. Making you kneel behind his pulpit as he preaches to the masses and you suck him off.”_

Sharky laughs, and it’s loud _,_ makes Joseph jump and recoil. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, mumbling a prayer under his breath. 

_“Jacob.”_ John can tell that it’s a challenge coming from her friend. A way to say that there’s no way she has anything nice to say about Jacob.

But their deputy has always been good at surprising them. 

_“Easy.” She declares, and the smile in his voice is evident. “Have you seen that man’s hands? Like fucking paws. Oh my god he’s strong, built like a tank.”_

_“Think he’s got any kinks?”_

_“They all do, if you haven’t been listening…”_

_“M’not sure I_ want _to listen anymore, you’re gonna regret telling me this later.”_

_“Well. Maybe. Anyway, yes, he’s probably got a few. A breeding kink, maybe a size thing going on. He’s gotta, with how damn big he is. He isn’t young, but I bet he could go quite a few rounds. Leave you sore.”_

_“Surprised you didn’t mention the dudes obsession with wolves.”_

Rook laughs, and she must’ve kicked her legs out because there’s the rattle of a table before she speaks again. 

_“Thought that’d be too far. But honestly, I wouldn’t put it past him to buy you a little collar and leash, he likes that control.”_

Jacob chuckles. He rips into a piece of meat skewered on his fork and laughs. “She’s dirty, huh?” He’s the only one who isn’t insanely embarrassed, and really John shouldn’t be surprised. 

Jacob wipes his dirty hands on his jeans and reaches for the radio, snarling at John when he tries to grab it first. John’s eyes are wide, curious more than anything. Jacob knows his baby brother, he knows how much he wants the deputy, the same as all of them really. John would never admit it in front of them, too keen on impressing his family. 

“Think we should end this.” Jacob explains with a shrug, pressing down on the bulging button on the side. 

“Rook, honey?” 

There’s a brief pause and Jacob wonders if she’ll answer at all, as drunk as she is. Then there’s a slew of muted curses, angry things that make Joseph wince. They hear Rook scramble around before she's speaking. Ragged breaths panting out.

_“Uh…”_

“Hush,” Jacob commands, no false pretenses or niceties. He’s never shown her any different, and she doesn't deserve that now. 

Rook, in character to the stubborn thing they know best, doesn't listen to Jacob. _“What did you hear?_ ” She sounds horrified, enough for John to snort into a cupped palm.

“Enough to know that you want us bad.”

_“Jacob—Jacob hey, look, maybe this could stay between us, yeah? We could make a deal?”_

Jacob hears hope rise in her voice and for a second he’s tempted to tug her along. Make her his obedient puppy like she insinuated earlier. Instead though, he laughs. “Think it’s too late for that.” He barrels on, doesn't let her get a word in edgewise. “They’re here with me. Heard every single dark fantasy.”

Her breath catches, _“and?”_

“And you better start running, honey.” 


End file.
